1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to monitoring technology, and more particularly to a method and system for monitoring the temperature and humidity of warehouses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In liquid crystal panel fields, the glass panels are arranged in storages in the warehouse. Generally, during the manufacturing and testing processes, the glass panels are transported by automation devices, and thus alterations of the temperature and humidity of the storages seriously affects the above processes. During the CVF coating processes, the alterations in temperature and humidity may increase the defective rate. During the testing processes of the glass panels, the alternations in temperature and humidity may result in errors or some glass panels may be omitted from the testing process. Thus, it is very important to precisely monitor the change of the temperature and humidity of the warehouses.
Currently, temperature-humidity sensors are installed on certain spots in the warehouses to monitor the temperature and humidity of the warehouses. However, as the measurements are conducted only for certain spots, the measured results may represent the temperature and humidity within a specific range, which is different from the average value of the temperature and humidity of the whole warehouse. In addition, it is necessary to install the temperature-humidity sensors in every warehouse and thus the cost is relatively high.
In view of the above, a method and system for monitoring the temperature and humidity of warehouses are needed.